BFDIA Randomized/Episode 4
HPRC falls on Ice Cube* Fries: What's that? FAB: It's an HPRC, you can recover your friends! Fries: Oh, good. Donut: Finally! We needed one of these forever! What took you so long? FAB: I thought you guys didn't need one. Fries: Yeah of course you would. *intro* FAB: Welcome to your second elimination! Anyways we got two/four votes. FAB: And since everyone is recovered, we can go on with the elimination! FAB: So the person with the most likes is... Pen and Cake! Cake: Yay! Pen: So we both get a prize? FAB: Nope, only one of you can get a prize, and that person is Cake! Cake: YAY!! *cake spins the wheel thingy* Pen: Hey! Is that new? FAB: Yes it is! Because TV is too lazy to choose your prizes. Fries: as always... *wheel lands on $5,752,984* Cake: YAAAAAAAYYY!!! Naily: You say yay too much. FAB: Anyway, lets get to who's gonna get eliminated! suspense more suspense more more suspense more more more suspense more more more more suspense more more more more more suspense more more more more more more suspense more more more more more more more suspense more more more more more more more more suspense more more more more more more more more more suspense Remote: ENOUGH WITH THE SUSPENSE!!! *TV displays fries as eliminated* Fries: WHAT?! *TLc thrower thingy throws fries to TLC/LOL* Blocky: Phew, that was close. Pen: But Fries was the only person with dislikes. Blocky: Oh yeah. FAB: BTW, I'm lazy, so you will have to use this thingy to choose a contest too! Donut: Wow. Ruby: I'll spin the wheel! Book: WAIT!!! Ruby: Wha? Book: I forgot to come here, anyways I'm ready, you can spin the wheel! Ruby: Wheel do! Wait, it just occurred to me. If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are we still battling for it? Pencil: Oh, tha-that's right! Leafy stole dream island! Pen: How are we going to get dream island back? Bell: I don't know, why are you asking me? Yellow Face: So without Dream Island, we're just battling for, NOTHING?! *intro as Battle For Nothing!!!!!* *wheely thingy challenge is build dream island* Ruby: Would you look at that, I knew there'd be a solution! Remote: Okay team! Here's how we're going to do this. We're gonna go in this random factory I found and find things to build Dream Island! Pen: Hey! You're not the leader of the team! Remote: Who said you were the leader of this team! Pen: TV, in episode 1. Remote: GRR!! You're right! Pen: Anyways, we'll go in this random factory and find things to build Dream Island! Remote: I JUST SAID THAT! *they go in the factory* Firey: Wait a minute, isn't this Golf Ball's factory? Pen: Oh well, we can still use it. *meanwhile* Match: Like, how are we going to build Dream Island!? Pencil: Let's use these leftover yoyleberries! Naily: WHAT! We can't use those! We'll lose the contest because of you! Pencil: No we won't. Naily: YES WE WILL!!! ICE CUBE! What do you think we should do! Ice Cube: Yoyleberries! Naily: This team is stupid. *meanwhile* Basketball: What's this? Firey: dream sauce... Hm... Pen: That sounds like good sauce for my taco! Firey: It looks undercooked though. Pen: We can heat it in this oven-o-tron! *everyone pushes it in* *pen presses button* *dream sauce is ready* Pen: It looks good now! *pen eats taco with some dream sauce* Pen: BLEH! This tastes terrible! *pushes over dream sauce* *forms dream island* Remote: I knew that was going to happen! Book: Why didn't you say anything? Remote: Because this team is dumb! *meanwhile* Pencil: Yes! It's done! Eggy: Nice job Pencil, this looks good! Pencil: Thanks! Ruby: Hey! Why is there factory glowing? Match: Uh oh! It means there dream island is like, super duper awesome! Pencil: What are we going to do! Naily: I got this! *runs down stairs* *knocks over marker (who was walking down stairs)* Marker: Woah! AHH!!! *falls in incinerator* Bell: Huh? What was that? *naily zooms by* Pen: What was that! *naily pops there dream island and it goes away like a balloon* FAB: Times up! FAB: Team Ice, your dream island is okay, I mean, food is really good! Pencil: Thanks! FAB: Team Epic has no dream island, so i guess team ice wins! FAB: Vote for Basketball, Bell, Donut, Cake, Blocky, Firey, Remote, Book, and Pen! Voting ends March 21st 5:00PM (ET) Voting Vote for.. (Like) Basketball Bell Donut Cake Blocky Firey Remote Book Pen Vote for.. (Dislike) Basketball Bell Donut Cake Blocky Firey Remote Book Pen Aftermath Naily: BALLOONY! YOU ATE OUR DREAM ISLAND! Balloony: This is your Dream Island? Sorry I wasn't paying attention! Naily: THROW IT UP RIGHT NOW! Balloony: I was just hungry. Plus, you scream too much. You need to calm down. Naily: *pops balloony* Category:BFDIA Randomized